


This is All Your Fault

by Lotstosay88



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotstosay88/pseuds/Lotstosay88
Summary: Just a little fluff piece with the characters I love and my very first work.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser, Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	This is All Your Fault

"This is all your fault" grumbled Jason to the woman sitting next to him.

Said woman looked at him with a surprised expression and said "Excuse Me? My fault...for what?"

"You told me it was nothing, Mandy." Jason grumbled to Mandy once again as they looked on at the couple dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Mandy, who was decked in a sleek red gown, rolled her eyes at Jason as she stood from where she was sitting next to him grabbing a flute of wine saying, "I need a drink"

Jason immediately stands up and walks right after her, grabbing the flute of wine from her and whispering "No, you can't. Are we forgetting something here, Amanda?"

Mandy sighed as Jason grabbed the drink from her and glared at the handsome man in his tux. "I hate you." she said as she walked away towards the ladies room. 

Jason stopped immediately in his tracks, looked at Mandy who he thinks he saw was on the brink of tears, drank the whole contents of the wine in his hands and grumbled "I am never gonna survive this pregnancy." It was at that moment that he felt a hard slap on his shoulder and the sound of snickering men behind him. 

"Trouble in Paradise, Boss?" laughed Sonny at his old friend and Operations Chief. "Gotta say, you're losing your touch with the womenfolk. She giving you a hard time? Not gettin' any?" The team laughed at Sonny's jest.

Jason glared at Sonny and said "Funny. You might want to tell Lisa you'll be missing for 3 months because I'm telling the team from the comforts of my operations den to leave you behind in whatever hell hole you guys will be in" The other members of the laughed even harder at Sonny's expense.

"Hey, come on now. We wouldn't wanna give them a run for their money by leaving Sonny in their care. They'd probably beg us to take him back." Ray joked with the rest of the team laughing. 

"Hahaha....why'd I even invite you people to my weddin'"Sonny grumbled.

"Coz nobody else is gonna fill in your side of the church, you ass." Jason grumbled while grabbing another glass of liquor from a passing waiter.

"Woah!" Trent exclaimed. "What's the problem boss?"

"First, that..." Jason explained while nodding his head over to the direction of his daughter dancing with the youngest member of his Bravo Team, Clay.

All the boys looked in the direction he nodded and were surprised to see how close the two were.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Sonny exclaimed, pointing the two out.

"EXACTLY MY POINT!!!" Jason exclaimed. "I mean when did that happen?!?!?!"

"Maybe they're just really having fun, you know, as friends." Brock said, trying to be the voice of reason, but also still very surprised at the turn of things.

"NO! That hold is NOT a "friends having fun thing!" Jason said his expression turning sour as Emma and Clay's foreheads were touching. 

"Uhuh...so not friends." Full Metal commented making Jason turn to look at him and glare. "Just sayin'" Full Metal followed raising his hands up in surrender.

"Did Emma talk to you about this?" Ray asked calmly, trying to rationalize the situation.

"NO!" Jason exclaimed. "She talked to Mandy! And Mandy......ooooh, Mandy told me that IT WAS NOTHING!"

"Is that the reason why she left for the ladies in tears?" Naima stepped up from behind the boys, giving each of them a stern look.

Jason stopped in his tracks. "She's crying?" He asked with a guilty look.

"What do you think?" Naima answered with a raised brow. "You ever tell me things are my fault when Im pregnant, I swear to God I'd skin you, Jason Hayes."

Jason sighed and looked down in guilt. "Dammit. I didn't mean it that way."

"Well what other way do you think she was gonna take it huh?" Naima asked. "And Emma's a grown up. She can be with whoever she wants to be with."

"But...THAT is not right!" It was Sonny who answered Naima passionately. 

"And who, pray tell, is the right man, you think?" This time, the stern voice came from Lisa, who was walking towards them in her wedding gown but also with a frown. 

"Are you saying you don't trust the kind of man Clay is?" Naima asked each of the boys who looked down in shame.

"Of course I do! But this is different!" Jason explains.

"How?" Lisa challenged back.

"He....he...he's..." Jason started, not exactly knowing what to say that will justify his disapproval. He knew Clay was a good guy. He was an honorable guy. He knew that if he were to be with Emma that he'd respect her and love her. To be honest, he's seen it in the way he acted whenever he was around Emma. He just didn't want to think that it was a possibility.

"He's in the team!!!" Sonny explained with passion.

"Quit it, Sonny or you'll be bunking at base tonight." Lisa threatened. "Instead of meddling in your daughters lovelife, which by the way seems to be going well, maybe you should turn your focus on your wife, Chief."

Jason suddenly looked up with a worried face. "What's wrong? Where is she? Who is she with?"

"She's locked herself up in the ladies and sobbing." Lisa explained. "My Matron of Honor hasn't given her speech yet, calm her down and make her happy or she'll end up sobbing during her speech. I swear to every single one of you if something goes wrong...." Lisa threatened each of them with a stern look. 

Jason immediately headed straight for the ladies with the guys following him. "Guys, could you block off the doors please."

"We got this man." Ray said. "Good Luck."

Jason opened the door to the ladies checking in to see if there was anybody else inside. He, instead, heard sobbing from the door and his heart broke a little. He immediately went inside not caring if there were any other ladies, which luckily, there weren't.

"Mandy....Baby." Jason started. The sobbing from the second to the last stall stopped. 

"Im good." Mandy answered with a cool voice. "This is a ladies room for reason, Hayes."

Hayes. Yikes. She's pissed. Jason thought. "I know. I just....look Baby, Im sorry."

The door to Mandy's stall opened and she came out looking all calm and collected. 

Oh Shit. Jason thought. I am officially a guest in Cerberus' dog house.

Mandy gave him a look through the mirror and while washing her hands said "You should know that Emma asked me not to tell you because she wanted it to come from her and I respected that."

Jason looked at her through the mirror as well, nodding and saying "You're right. Naima and Lisa tore us a new one for meddling."

"You guys should really stop looking at Emma like a little girl, you know. She's not." Mandy started "She's a beautiful, independent young woman who knows what she's doing."

"I know." Jason conceded. "Its just hard for me to see the two of them, you know." He could see him and Alana when they were younger, he thought but did not say.

Mandy sighed and turned to look at him. " I know. You see yourself and Alana in them." 

Jason looked up abruptly at Mandy only to see her give him a small smile.

"Its what I saw in them too when I first found out." Mandy admitted. She knew Jason loved her and she also acknowledged that Alana was and will always be loved by Jason, and she was okay with that. Their story was one for the books, she always thought. And she was the mother of Jason's amazing children. Being loved by Jason and starting a family with him now was more than she ever hoped for. She was happy, he was happy, that was enough. 

"It's also the reason why I know that Clay will love Emma with all of him....just like you did with Alana....and very much like you do with me." Mandy smiled at him reassuringly. "Give them a chance to show you that."

Jason was on the brink of tears. How could this woman in front of him be so selfless? Just a minute ago she was sobbing her eyes out because of an asshat move I did and now, she's comforting me. She knows me so well, Jason thought. 

"Im sorry." Jason said with utmost sincerity.

"I understand, Jace. I really do. Even more so now with our little one." Mandy said, placing her hand on her bump.

Jason smiled widely then. He slowly approached his wife. "Thank you Mandy."

"For what? The baby? It takes two to tango Babe." Mandy joked that made Jason laugh out loud.

"Well....that and for loving me.....every part of me." Jason said sincerely. "For making me want something out of what I was used to and for making me appreciate every moment I have with the kids and you."

Mandy smiled, held Jason's face close to her and kissed him passionately. Jason kissed back with as much gusto. Mandy pulled back all of a sudden, looked at him sternly and said "You better not be a clingy, overprotective father to our daughter, Jason Hayes."

Jason chuckled and suddenly he looked down at Mandy with a surprised look on his face. "It's a girl?"

Mandy chuckled and nodded vigorously.

Jason laughed out loud and hugged her tight and kissed her passionately. It was then, two women entered the ladies room and gasped when they saw the couple making out.

"Excuse Me!" said the lady with a loud gasp. "This is the ladies room! Go do your business elsewhere for crying out loud!!"

Jason looked on sheepishly as Mandy chuckled. "Im Sorry. My husband was helping me. I felt a little faint and nauseous and my daughter is elsewhere so I asked for him. He just found out we were having a girl, so...."

The two women looked at her bump and changed expressions from stern to smitten. "Awww.....you are such a good husband!" "Congratulations with your girl!"

"Thank you. And Im really sorry." Jason answered sheepishly while slowly walking out of the ladies room. 

Once they were out, the couple looked at each other and laughed. "You didn't think to station lookouts?!" Mandy laughed.

"I did. I don't know what the hell happened!" Jason answered with a laugh. Jason then held out his hand which Mandy took and she leaned against his arm as they walked back into the party.

Upon entering the hall, the boys, sans Sonny, quickly approached the couple "Sorry boss, we had to leave" Said Brock.

"The ladies passing by thought we were creepers waiting for a peep show." Full Metal explained. "Nicole is gonna kill me if she ever heard that."

Jason laughed. "Thanks guys. We're good."

The boys sighed in relief. 

Jason then smiled widely and said, "Were having a GIRL!"

The boys all congratulated the couple with Mandy laughing at Jason's excitement. 

"Oh man, that's exciting news!" Ray said. "I'm happy at least Jameelah finally has a playmate especially with Emma going out on dates and all."

The boys looked cautiously at Jason who then turned to look at his eldest daughter who was now sitting at a table and laughing at something Clay said. He felt Mandy squeeze his arm which made him turn to look at her again. He was seeing something different now. He was seeing his daughter happy, no matter who she was happy with. And he was okay with that. He then looked at Mandy and said with a smile "This is all your fault..." this time, Mandy knew what he meant and could only smile in answer.


End file.
